


The Naked and the Dead: Inspired Ficlets and Drabbles

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: Various drabbles and ficlets inspired by the comic.  WHAT A GREAT ISSUE!





	1. Chapter 1

(This one is inspired by [dem0knight](http://dem0knight.tumblr.com/)'s drawing [here](http://dem0knight.tumblr.com/post/155722345638/i-cant-believe-this-happened-also-lets-be))

*************

 

 

 

 

“Hello, naked Sniper!”

 

“Hey.”

 

Hearing this bizarre exchange, Demo fired off one last sticky bomb and spun 180 degrees on his heel with the grace of a Russian ballerina.Behind him, the sticky bomb then exploded, sending chunks of metal and machine oil showering down onto his shoulders.A piece of red-hot shrapnel burned it’s way through his sleeve, but he didn’t notice.

 

“What the fuckin’ hell sorcery is that?”He cried, pointing directly at Sniper’s face.

 

A few meters away, Sniper froze, confused.A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Demo was pointing at him… and oh yeah, he was supposed to be dead.“Hey Demo,” he waved half-heartedly.His side was really beginning to ache, and in a way that was tougher and tougher to power through and ignore.

 

And that’s when the mad black Scotsman scooped him up into a bearhug so fierce that the clouds opened up and for a brief second, Sniper saw God.Apologizing to Tom Jones for some reason… must have been the blood loss making him hallucinate.And the pain.

 

Oh christ Jesus lord Mary the pain.

 

“Demo,” he squawked, gasping for air and trying to tap out of the chokehold.

 

“Ach, sorry,” Demo laughed, not sorry at all.He released his death grip and let Sniper stand on his own two feet again, but didn’t completely let go of him.“You’re alive, mate.Bit shocked, I didnae see that one coming.” 

 

Sniper steadied himself on his feet again, cringing at the stitches that had pulled and oozed blood down his front.“Me neither, if I’m honest.”

 

And then Demo yanked him close and planted a firm kiss on his lips.It took Sniper a second to react, but he returned it tentatively until Demo pulled away again. 

 

“Didn’t see that one coming, either.”Sniper laughed, feeling a bit like he was maybe still unconscious somewhere and dreaming this all up in his blood-deprived brain. 

 

“Gaaaaaaaaay,” Scout offered from the peanut gallery as he searched through a busted Mann Co. crate for some bandages. 

 

Demo glared, wondering if he was allowed to brain his teammates given the circumstances.Sniper stopped his train of thought with a hand gently placed on his neck.“Let him have that one, kid died twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Did everyone but me die today?”Demo stalked over to the crate and pushed Scout away with a firm shove.Scout balked and whined, but happened to have landed next to a first aid kit, where he made quick work of a roll of bandages and gauze. 

 

Demo rifled around for a moment until he found a wrapped parcel labelled “Mann Co. Sniper Standard Uniform” and tossed it over to his recent kiss-ee.“Cover yourself up, love, people will get the wrong idea.”

 

Sniper heaved a sigh of relief. _Pants_.

 

He dressed, and Demo came over with a new Akubra and placed it on his head with an approving smile.“Good as new.”

 

“We gonna talk about that kiss at all?” 

 

“Later, right now we’ve got some wee bloody bots to blow up.”Demo readied his bomb launcher and winked at Sniper.“You blushin’, my lad?”

 

“Fuck off, there is literally not enough blood in my body to blush right now.Wanker.”Sniper took aim with his brand new rifle, and took out a sniperbot. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Once Before

He’d been told to give them a moment, and he did want to give them some privacy, but there was nowhere really for him to go. Sniper ended up sitting on a crate around the hallway corner and overhearing the whole exchange between Spy and Scout.

  
He heard the hiss of Spy’s cloaking device, the altered voice set to sound like Tom Jones, Scout believing every word of this nonsense, and Spy pouring his heart out. He heard Scout’s final breath.

  
Sniper sighed and stared at his hands, his face grim. After a moment or two, he forced his body to cooperate and stand, ignoring the searing, screaming agony that tore through his guts. He could have really used some morphine… or at least another cigarette. Or some pants.

  
He found Spy cradling Scout, sitting absolutely still and silent against the wall. His heart ached for them. Sniper leaned against the wall and said a few words in his head for the boy.

  
He caught Spy staring at Scout’s peaceful expression: sorrow so profound on his face that Sniper felt his chest grow tight.

  
“I’ve held him like this… only once before.” Soft, barely audible, as if to himself.

  
Several minutes passed in silence.


End file.
